


Je dis ça, je dis rien !

by plume_94



Category: Palmashow
Genre: Bobo's, M/M, cuteness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: David était là devant lui, une perruque de cheveux noirs nuit, rasé de prêt, du rouge aux lèvres et les yeux légèrement fardés. D'habitude, il rigolait lorsqu'il voyait l'accoutrement de son ami mais cette fois-ci, il trouva que le costume lui allait assez bien.





	Je dis ça, je dis rien !

Grégoire commençait à s'impatienter. Ils devaient se préparer pour un nouveau sketch et David n'était toujours pas revenu. Son rôle serait celui d'une femme donc sûrement que la préparation devrait prendre un peu plus de temps, mais cette fois il était vraiment long. Alors, il décida d'aller le chercher lui même. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte de la loge de David avant d'entrer :  
\- David, tu fous qu... ?!  
Grégoire s'arrêta en pleine question. David était là devant lui, une perruque de cheveux noirs nuit, rasé de prêt, du rouge aux lèvres et les yeux légèrement fardés. D'habitude, il rigolait lorsqu'il voyait l'accoutrement de son ami mais cette fois-ci, il trouva que le costume lui allait assez bien. David le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés avant que les traits de son visage ne se radoucissent.  
\- T'es con, tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-il. Alors, t'aimes bien ? Ça me va comment?  
Grégoire décida que c'était un bon moment pour fermer la bouche. Il essaya de sourire à David :  
-Euh, oui. Ça te va bien, oui.  
La vérité c'est qu'il commençait à avoir chaud. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de David et son esprit de cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt en le voyant dans cette tenue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert quelque chose sur lui-même, qu'il se cachait depuis longtemps.  
\- T'es sûr, lui demanda David en s'approchant de lui.  
Il baissa les yeux pour regarder la combinaison argentée qu'il portait.  
\- T'as pas l'air d'aimer. Si tu veux, on oublie ce personnage. Je peux faire un homme aussi pour le clip. J'ai pas envie que ça te mette mal à l'aise.  
Grégoire se mit à rire nerveusement. Et voilà que David s'inquiétait pour lui, comme il le faisait toujours, et proposait d'oublier un personnage qu'il avait inventé juste parce que monsieur n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sensations.  
\- Non, t'es fou, ça te va super. Ce personnage va être dingue.  
Puis il se tourna vers la porte pour sortir.  
\- Allez viens, on nous attend pour tourner le clip.

Dire que le tournage s'était bien passé pour Grégoire serait un mensonge. Pour le clip, ils avaient décidé que les bobo's (le nom de leurs personnages bohèmes) se déplaceraient tous les deux, sur le même cheval en chantant les paroles de leur chanson. La chanson était marrante et dénonçait avec humour la société capitaliste ainsi que les bourgeois qui font semblant de la détester pour se donner bonne conscience. Sauf que sentir David collé à lui dans cette combinaison et sentir ses cheveux... enfin sa perruque... lui frôler les joues le déconcentrait sans arrêt. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cette gêne venait car il avait l'habitude de jouer avec David depuis des années maintenant. Il pensait le connaître plus que son propre frêre, peut-être même mieux que lui-même. Et il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation. Même lorsqu'ils jouaient Batman et Robin. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient des grosses allusions homosexuelles dans leurs sketchs. Tout cela, c'était pour rire. Pour un sketch.  
Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, dès qu'il posait les yeux sur David il commençait à avoir chaud. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son cœur battre plus fort. Il était paniqué. Et il pensait en lui-même : merde, je suis attiré par David. 

A la fin du tournage du clip, à la fin de la soirée, Grégoire alla se changer dans sa loge. Il venait à peine de remettre son tee-shirt lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups sur la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant David, maintenat habillé comme à son habitude, en jean et tee shirt, regardant ses pieds. Grégoire remarqua la pointe de rouge sur les joues de son ami et allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand David releva la tête et prit la parole :  
-Greg, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas ! Dis moi ce que c'est s'il te plait.  
Grégoire ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, non ? Et puis lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'il n'arrivait même plus à regarder son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait peur de ressentir plus que de l'amitié à son égard ? Qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il entretenait ses sentiments dans son cœur sans même en être au courant ? Qu'il était horriblement attiré par lui et ne savait pas si c'était dû au costume ou bien à lui tout simplement ? Grégoire avait honte et peur de ce que David dirait s'il savait. Il se rappella que c'était toujours David le premier à se lancer des défis et à n'avoir pas peur de repousser les limites toujours plus loin. C'était toujours lui qui proposait de placer quelques allusions dans leurs sketchs. Ca le faisait rire et il disait que ça donnait de la 'représentation'.  
-Je te met mal à l'aise, c'est ça. Grégoire fut coupé de sa rêverie par David. C'est pas grave tu sais. On ne refera plus ce personnage c'est tout. David avait les yeux baissés de nouveau.  
Grégoire n'aimait pas voir David dans cet état, et encore moins de se dire que c'était de sa faute.  
Il s'approcha alors doucement de lui et chercha ses yeux. Il toucha son bras et remonta son menton.  
-Tu ne me met pas mal à l'aise tu m'entend. Ni ton personnage. C'est juste moi, je suis un idiot. Je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose de très important qui m'était passé au dessus depuis de nombreuses années.  
David fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda :  
-Quelle chose ?  
Grégoire lui sourit :  
-C'est que je t'aime. Et pas pour un sketch. Pour de vrai. Avec ou sans perruque, avec ou sans combinaison. J'ai toujours ressenti ça, je le sais. Je me le cachais juste à moi-même, je me mentais. Je supporte pas de te voir triste, j'aime te protéger. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es maladroit. Je n'arrive même pas à te protéger de toi même. J'aime pas quand tu ramènes une fille, j'ai jamais été complètement heureux avec une fille moi-même. Je me suis toujours senti moi-même et épanouie à 100% à tes côtés. Il y a un peu de nous dans nos personnages mais il y a surtout beaucoup d'eux en nous.  
David avait gardé le silence jusque là. Grégoire n'avait même pas pensé à sa réaction quand il lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans se censurer. Soudain sa main glissa du bras de David et celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient à présent très près. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et le parfum exotique qu'il avait mis pour jouer le personnage.  
-Greg, tu dis la vérité ? Tu ne me mens pas ?  
Tout en essayant de recouvrir ses esprits et se rappelant qu'il avait dit tout cela à voix haute, Grégoire déglutit et hocha la tête.  
\- Parce que si tu m'aimes, je t'aime aussi. Et pas pour un sketch.  
Et David l'embrassa.


End file.
